1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ducts and, more specifically, to ducts formed of thermoplastic laminates and preforms and methods for forming such ducts.
2) Description of Related Art
Ducts provide transport passageways for a wide variety of applications. For example, tubular ducts are widely used for air flow in aircraft environmental control systems. Similarly, ducts provide passageways for transporting gases for heating and ventilation in other vehicles and in buildings. Water distribution systems, hydraulic systems, and other fluid networks also often use ducts for fluid transport. In addition, solid materials, for example, in particulate form can be delivered through ducts. Ducts for the foregoing and other applications can be formed of metals, plastics, ceramics, composites, and other materials.
One conventional aircraft environmental control system utilizes a network of ducts to provide air for heating, cooling, ventilation, filtering, humidity control, and/or pressure control of the cabin. In this conventional system, the ducts are formed of a composite material that includes a thermoset matrix that impregnates, and is reinforced by, a reinforcing material such as Kevlar®, registered trademark of E. I. du Pont de Nemours and Company. The thermoset matrix is typically formed of an epoxy or polyester resin, which hardens when it is subjected to heat and pressure. Ducts formed of this composite material are generally strong and lightweight, as required in many aircraft applications. However, the manufacturing process can be complicated, lengthy, and expensive, especially for specially shaped ducts such as curved ducts and ducts that include a spud or attached fitting, a bead, a bell or flared portion, a conical section, or another contour. For example, curved ducts are conventionally formed around a disposable plaster mandrel. The plaster mandrel is formed in a specially shaped rotatable tool that acts as a mold to form the plaster mandrel according to the desired shape of the duct. First, a cavity of the tool is partially filled with uncured plaster, and the tool is rotated so that the plaster coats an inner surface of the tool cavity. When the plaster is partially cured to form the mandrel, the tool is stopped and opened so that the plaster mandrel can be removed and placed in an oven for subsequent curing. The mandrel is then treated with a sealant, cured again, and treated with a release agent. Plies of fabric, such as Kevlar®, preimpregnated with the thermoset material are cut and draped over the mandrel, often by hand, and a heat gun is used to mold the plies to the shape of mandrel. The mandrel is placed in a vacuum bag, which is fitted with one or more valves, and air is evacuated from the bag through the valves so that the bag urges the plies against the mandrel and consolidates the plies while heat is applied to cure the plies and form the duct. When the plies are cured, the vacuum bag is removed and the plaster mandrel is broken and removed from the duct. The duct is cleaned and trimmed to the desired dimensional characteristics. A jig that corresponds to the desired shape of the duct is often used for trimming the duct and for accurately locating additional features on the duct such as holes, spuds, brackets, and the like. Further processing is sometimes necessary for adding a bead or bell so that one or both ends of the duct can be secured and sealed to another duct. Typically, a bead is formed by adding additional material, thus adding weight to the duct. Insulation can also be added to the inside and/or outside of the duct.
The manufacturing process for such reinforced thermoset ducts is complicated, time consuming, and expensive. The rotatable tool used to mold the plaster mandrel is specially sized and shaped for creating a duct of specific dimensions, so numerous such tools must be produced and maintained for manufacturing different ducts. The plaster mandrel is formed and destroyed during the manufacture of one duct, requiring time for curing and resulting in plaster that typically must be removed or destroyed as waste. Additionally, the preimpregnated plies change shape while being cured and consolidated and therefore typically must be trimmed after curing to achieve the desired dimensions. The jigs required for trimming and for locating the proper positions for features such as holes and spuds are also typically used for only a duct of particular dimensions, so numerous jigs are required if different ducts are to be formed. Like the rotatable tools used for forming the mandrels, the jigs require time and expense for manufacture, storage, and maintenance.
Additionally, ducts formed of common thermoset epoxies do not perform well in certain flammability, smoke, and toxicity tests, and the use of such materials can be unacceptable if performance requirements are strict. For example, changes in environmental laws or proposed changes to performance requirements mandated by the Federal Aviation Administration would prevent the use of ducts formed from some thermoset composites in certain aircraft environmental control system applications.
Thus, there exists a need for an improved duct and method of forming a duct that reduces complexity and increases cost efficiency. Preferably, the method should not require the formation of a special rotatable tool and plaster mandrel for each duct or special hand tool for hand lay-up. The duct should be compatible with efficient methods for forming beads and bells and for locating other features, preferably without the use of an expensive jig that is duct-specific. Additionally, the duct should be lightweight and strong and should meet strict flammability, smoke, and toxicity standards.